There is a lie, and a truth
by RoadBose
Summary: Lincoln, has a little lie, which turned into abuse. His term of faking bad luck, turned into eating outside, sleeping outside, and avoiding family outings. Lincoln will suffer more in this story, but he stands up after realizing what they are actually doing to him.
1. Joy for Sisters, hell for Lincoln

Lincoln took that squirrel head off, because that squirrel suit felt like 2 ovens blasting their maximum amount of heat on him! "Put the head back on mister. A big wave could hit us!" The Male Parent declared. "Fine" Lincoln groaned, as he slowly put the head on. He watched as all of his sisters play in the sand, and cold water, while screaming with joy. Then, there was Lincoln, wearing a itchy, sweaty and hot squirrel suit! It was even dirty because nobody bothered to wash it! They thought that if they took it off 'bad luck' would strike.

He absolutely hated every moment he wore that suit, because he almost got beaten to a pulp because this old lady though he was a _real_ giant squirrel, so she decided it was bet to hit it's head with a big stick! His cranium hurt a lot, and his siblings didn't give **shits.** Lincoln easily could of had a severe concussion! He told the sisters. First it was Lisa, and she said,"Oh please, they would easily fail with your bad luck." Almost _all_ of the responses were the same, except his _own_ ,"I actually care."

Anyways, they left the beach. Lincoln mumbled,'One 1 minute brake please?" "You have 30 seconds!" the Jock yelled. Lincoln took off the mask revealing the hottest, sweatiest face ever seen. It was even red. He took a soda and chugged it, nearly finishing it. He put the mask back on and rested his head down. Not to mention, it was very uncomfortable! They made him sit in the back, where all the beach supplies were, so there was a extra seat in the car. Not to mention it was the _SWEET SPOT!_

They arrived home and the girls ran upstairs to their rooms to do their annoying habits. As Lincoln limped to his empty room, he took off the squirrel mask. Lori leaned to the side revealing her head from the doorway. She said,"Put that suit on **you little fucker.** " Never and ever has he ever heard her sister say such foul language, and even the sisters acted like they didn't give **shits.** She never even used that language to LENI, but she could swear to a person 6 years younger. How stupid he though, she could swear to me, but can't swear to a bunch of teenagers?! I am just the punching bag in this family?

Anyways, he put the head back on the real head and said with a cracked voice,"Okay." He entered his room, closed the door and laid on the floor because they sold his furniture, and thought about all the dumb things that is happening in this big family Lori started giving free rides to everybody except Lincoln, Lynn is throwing her football at his genitalia, and it always managed to hit super hard. He always gets blamed for stuff even by the person who actually did it, and even if he saw them do it, he never got to carve the turkey at thanksgiving, and they never let him watch his show, but let everybody else watch whatever they desire.

Lincoln said,"I want to throw out-" He was interrupted by a strong force kicking open his door.


	2. Over Humiliation

"What will you throw out?" Lynn said. "Nothing" Lincoln said, while shaking. "If you throw out that suit I will have to lose again!" Lynn yelled. Lynn gave to big punches to the chest. as he moaned in pain. "DON'T YOU TRY THROWING IT OUT!" she yelled! She then walked out with anger, shutting the door with full force. Lincoln was very annoyed.

He started to get annoyed, more annoyed, more annoyed and even more annoyed. Then got to the point where his face was red, and his eyeballs had red veins. He punched the floor the hardest he could, shaking the room. That was it, that showed Lincoln's true fury. It's been hidden for over a decade, and it finally showed itself. That punch could take out Lynn without any trouble, even possibly Lori, considering she is a bossy seven-teen year old.

"I will use it when I need it." he thought. Lori then opened his door. "LINCOLN! We are going to see the new Dream Boat movie! Get the suit on, we are leaving now!" She told Lincoln. Lincoln got that suit on, and got inside vanzilla. They made him sit in the back again, and left the _SWEET SPOT_ empty again, almost like they were torturing him!

They then arrived to the theater, and Lincoln started to recognize a few people. Wow! It was Jordan, Sadie, Mollie, Chandler, Rusty Spoke, Liam, and Zach! Seven people from his school, awesome! Except for Chandler, he was always mean and disrespectful to Lincoln. They walked to the counter and ordered the movie tickets.

They went to get the popcorn and soda. In result, Lincoln got the smallest bag of popcorn, and smallest cup of soda. They walked to the entrance of the movie but his family were way ahead of him. He took off the squirrel mask got pushed to the side by a boy on to the wall. He was then surrounded by a group of people. He then recognized them as the _students_ he saw earlier. They were all laughing at him, with the strongest laughter ever heard. Other strangers started to show up and laugh. It was just like ' **OH, Lincoln Loud is a squirrel mascot, lets fucking humiliate him!** '

It wasn't just humiliating. It was **over humiliation.**


	3. Triggered Twice

Lincoln pushed through the crowd, and saw his family already in the auditorium! Again, they managed not to hear him being humiliated by people he already **fucking** knew, and people he didn't recognize at all! He stomped over to the Dream Boat auditorium. "Sorry young man, you can't come in after the show has started." A disrespectful employee said. Lincoln got his rage back. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET MY FAMILY IN THEN?!" Lincoln roared. " **YOU THINK THAT I'M DUMB? LET ME** **TELL YOU THAT OTHER EMPLOYEES LET ME IN EVERY OTHER FRICKING TIME!"** Lincoln yelled at the _worker_ _ **.**_ Other employees overheard, and decided the best thing to do is let Lincoln in.

He saw his family all the way in the back row, the best seats in the whole theater, and they took up the rest of the row. "Sorry bro, you have to sit in the front row." Luna said with a fake frown. Lincoln violently ran to the front row and sat down. He got threw 30 minutes of the movie, until he was hit with a stick. Several children from a different family laughed at him! It's like he was rubbish! Laughing at rubbish! Not only his family would treat him like **shit,** but other ungraceful people will! Lincoln listened to a part of the film, "Remember the difference between lies and truths? You _better remember."_

His family never understood crap like this. He wanted to give an aggressive assault to Lynn, and all the fricking people who are almost abusing him! They think that child abuse is not locking you **r fucking child outside, even if bad luck is the fakest shit ever heard,** not letting eat inside, and not attending family outings? No, they obviously don't know shit about it, because they did for half a month! A **fricking** murderer could have killed me, some could have taken me to a **fucking** orphanage, and I highly doubt life is worse at a fricking orphanage!

"I don't even think I want to finish this movie" he thought to himself as he snuck out of the auditorium. He saw Chandler start begin to laugh at the squirrel boy, and Lincoln violently said, "Want to fight me, let's fight, I had enough of this crap!" "I'd rather get a swirly than fight you!" Chandler mocked back. "Ok, you want it!" Lincoln yelled in his ear as he dragged him by his red hair into the bathroom. "Now give yourself a swirly Chandler, YOU WANT IT!" Lincoln said. "ARE YOU GONNA STOP YOUR CRAP?! OR MESS WITH ME MORE?!" Lincoln yelled. "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry for torturing you in the past!" Chandler said while shaking. "NOW LEAVE." Lincoln yelled at the red haired boy.

Chandler ran with fear, as the other classmates watched him exit the bathroom. "Guys… Don't mess with Lincoln! He's getting more violent!" Chandler warned them. Lincoln walked out with the angriest expression ever seen. The white haired boy said, "Harass me once more, you will see my true self!" He angrily put the mask back down. In result of disappointment, he left the theater, expecting no reaction from the family. He managed to find his way home, and walked inside, and in about a 1 hour, sure enough they were home, and they didn't care that he could of got lost in the streets, which was the stupidest thing ever heard.

Everybody went upstairs, and started normally like any ordinary day. Lisa was making chemicals and Luan made a joke, "I would tell a joke about science, but I wouldn't get a reaction!" Lisa rolled her eyes and told Lincoln, "Go to your room, Lincoln! Your bad luck will ruin my science experiment, or put the squirrel head on!" Lincoln preferred to go to his room, so he angrily slammed the door shut so he couldn't hear his 10 annoying sisters. Lynn kicked the door open and said, "Lincoln, I need your good luck for my basketball practice!" Lincoln annoyingly put the squirrel head on and followed Lynn to the basketball court. He took off the mask, and Lynn demanded Lincoln to put it back on, but he refused to do so, so Lynn started to get very angry, angriest she could. She threw a basketball at Lincoln's face, causing his nose to bleed, triggered what?

His Fury….


	4. In the Forest

**Well, so far this is the longest chapter of the series. The next chapter gets very violent, as Lincoln gets to the point to assault his sisters, making become very guilty.**

"Lynn, look at my _face_." Lincoln told her. "What scared of a little ' _nose bleed_ '?" she mocked. "No, I'm scared that you're going to be a terrible person when you're older." Lincoln told the Jock. "Why? Am I to cool?" She mocked again. Lincoln got furious and kicked her leg, making her fall in pain. He ran away, trying to get away from the devil of a sister. He arrived to a dark forest, with no stone path. It was just dirt and trees. It seemed like she didn't follow Lincoln. But it was too quiet to be true. He dug a whole and threw the suit in there. A man saw the boy and told him, "Give me that. I'll give it to my son for Halloween." "Take it for free, please. I can't take it anymore." The white-head boy begged. The man took the suit in excitement, and ran away from visibility. He heard recognizable voice scream angrily. "LINCOLN!" it screamed. He ran fast, away from visibility. He hid behind a rock, and saw the jock with 2 older boys, _twice_ her size. "I'll pay you 30 dollars to find him." Lynn said. "Deal" the boys said. Lincoln was terrified that her sister would do such a thing.

He ran away _unnoticeably_. But, only one of the boys saw him. "HEY! THERE HE IS!" Boy 1 said. They ran after him as fast as they could. They caught up to him and eventually ran away for some reason. He tried to investigate why they ran away so quickly, but the result came up to quickly. He turned around to see a brown haired _bear_. The bear was really big. He ran away from the bear as fast as he could. He tripped several times and got his shirt dirty and a bit teared. He got some scrapes on his knee and the nose bleed he got from earlier, dried up. There you have it, a new and improved Lincoln. Or terrible I should say. He had scrapes, bruises and cuts on his body, a teared up shirt, and dried blood on his nose. This was all caused by his family. All because of a **fucking** bad luck superstition. He sat down and rested his back on the stump of a tree.

"Well, Lynn we found him. But we ran away because we saw a bear." Boy 2 told Lynn. "Well, I'll fight him when I get home. Since, you found him I'll give you two 7 dollars and 50 cents each." Lynn told them. She gave them the money, and the boys went home. Lynn went back to the basketball court and took her basketball. She walked all the way home. Lincoln thought about how Lynn literally PAID two tall boys to take Lincoln so Lynn could just beat him up. This is what frustrated him. His family believes in stuff that even a kid younger than him will not believe. But, he was happy that suit is gone. They made him wear it 24/7, even when he was asleep. Back at the loud house, Leni was starting to get concerned about Lincoln. Lynn was home from basketball practice, but Lincoln wasn't. She started to think that the bad luck stuff wasn't true. She realized Lincoln had run away because she and everybody else were not treating him fairly. She ran to spread the terrible news. She told Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Lori. They all had a discussion in the living room. "We need to make it up to Lincoln." Leni said. Lori got up. " _I'll all give you a job_. Lisa, you could buy him his ace savy comics that we threw out. Lola and Lana, you could buy him bed pillows and blanket. Lucy, Lynn and Luan could buy him a new bed. Luna Leni and I could buy him some decorations for his room." Lori told them. They all agreed.

Meanwhile in the forest, Lincoln saw a pile of ace savy comics on the ground. "Awesome" he thought. He took one and started to read. He saw is name on the front cover. "W-wait... Did they throw my comics out?" He said. Realizing that they threw out his comics he got up angrily walked out of the forest, and found the basketball court, to find Lynn not there. He took a small rock from the ground and wrote, " _My family is not a family._ " He walked to home and passed by Clyde's house. Clyde saw Lincoln and opened the door and said "Hey Lincoln!" "I don't want to talk." Lincoln said. In the loud house, they were watching TV waiting for Lincoln to come home. Lincoln arrived home, but he climbed to the roof. He broke the television antenna, and the TV became from their show, to TV static. "Aw, come on!" the sisters groaned. He climbed back down from the roof and kicked open the door.

 **What they saw was their own brother.**

 _ **There it is chapter 4 of my story. Chapter 5 could possibly come out tomorrow. Please leave a review!**_


End file.
